Technology has played a pivotal role in simplifying many tasks, solving problems, decreasing operating costs, and shaping how work is done today. Despite the many problems that have already been solved through the use of technology, optimizing worker productivity still remains a goal that continues to need significant focus and attention. Workers in medical and other data entry types of situations often develop a pattern of work where a limited set of preferred screens are typically selected from a group of many screens on their computing devices. Navigating through the various screens involves going through multiple and, often times, confusing steps to arrive at the desired screen.
Having to go through multiple, often tedious, and sometimes confusing steps lends itself to frustrated employees, decreased worker productivity, wasted time, and increased costs. In order to more effectively increase worker productivity, one must do so by reducing the amount of steps, menus, time, and other hurdles the worker has to go through to get to a desired screen. When a worker can access screens with relative ease and fewer steps, the worker can devote the saved time to other important tasks. As a result, there is a need for a more effective, efficient, and intuitive means of navigation so as to increase worker productivity.